


SPIDER-DOG

by ilguardiano113



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, riferimenti a film e varie serie tv spider-man
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilguardiano113/pseuds/ilguardiano113
Summary: quando Dylan venne morso da un ragno radioattivo la sua vita cambiò per sempre...ora dovrà imparare ad usare i suoi poteri per proteggere: Londra, i suoi amici e la sua famiglia.
Relationships: Dawkins & Dylan (101 Dalmatians), Dolly & Dylan (101 Dalmatians)





	1. il morso

Prima di lasciarvi a questa storia vogli dirvi che è stato l’autore ploting ha ispirarmi per scrivere questa stori , se stai leggendo queste righe sappi che o apprezzato molto la storia Dylan vampiro (le do 10 e lode) e mi sta piacendo molto anche la parte 2 e spero che sarà fantastica come la precedente comunque vi dico che in questa storia ci sono riferimenti al film originale di Sam Raini e dal film animato: un nuovo universo e tutti i diritti sono marvel e disney (che in realtà la marvel e una filiale della disney) quindi prendetevi uno snack, bando agli indugi e iniziamo…

**CAPITOLO 1: Il morso**

Ok ragazzi forse questa storia l’avete sentita milioni di volte ma per sicurezza ve la racconto un ultima volta: conoscerete Peter Parker un timido teenager amante della scienza che è stato morso da un ragno radioattivo, e che per molti decenni e stato il grande e mitico Spider-man il resto lo conoscete già… ha salvato un sacco di gente, si e innamorato, a salvato ancora la citta, bla bla bla e per un po’ è entrato negli Avengers, bla bla bla ripetitivo e, ma la mia versione è un po’ diversa…

La nostra storia inizia a Londra, nel quartiere di Candem Town in una casa chiamata 101 dalmatian street, come ben sapete molte famiglie possiede almeno un animale, e se vi dicessi che in questa casa particolare vivevano 101 dalmata sì proprio 101 qui nomi sono Doug, Delia, Dylan, Dolly, Dawkins, Dante, Da vinci, ecc… ma a quest’ora del giorno c’erano solo 99 dalmata perché i capi della famiglia Doug e Delia erano al lavoro e toccava a i fratelli maggiori Dylan e Dolly guardarli.

Era un fresco pomeriggio di primavera e nella via tutto era normale, tranne per un losco cane che stava camminando in quella via era un American pitbull terrier che portava con sè una valigetta di metallo, “il laboratorio non e troppo distan…och! Il cane misterioso era inciampato in una buca fatta da uno dei dalmata che abitava in quella casa di cui nome era Diesel, il cane misterioso noto che le provette della valigetta era tutto fuori, ma non era un contenuto normale, in quelle provette c’erano ragni, il cane li raccolse in fretta “1…2…3…28…29…30…31” “devono essere tutti!” il dalmata sporco noto il cane inciampato e si scuso “mi scusi signore non volevo farla inciampare” l’altro cane lo guardo severamente “vattene botolo e guarda dove vai!” “ok me ne vado ma non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto!” disse Diesel e torno nella sua buca e il cane misterioso se ne andò.

Lui però non sapeva che una di quello provette si era rotta e che uno dei ragni era entrato nella casa davanti a lui, all’ingresso un Dalmata di nome Dylan si occupava dei suoi fratelli e sorelle più piccoli con l’aiuto della sua sorellastra Dolly, i due anche se avevano la stessa età erano molto diversi infatti Dylan era calmo, preciso e responsabile mentre Dolly era allegra, superficiale e ribelle ma i due si volevano molto bene lo stesso anche se si punzecchiavano, in quel momento Dylan stava leggendo il fumetto del suo eroe preferito “barboncino lupo” ed era molto concentrato “whooaauu, barboncino lupo a costruito una statua di se stesso mentre palla di pelo era distratto ed e riuscito a sconfiggerlo, io sarei stato un grande eroe io non ho paura di niente” era così concentrato nella lettura che era all’oscuro del fatto che qualcuno si avvicinava si soppiatto a lui e gridi “SONO PALLA DI PELO!!!” “AAAAAARRRRGHGH!” grido Dylan dalla paura e noto che era Dolly che gli aveva fatto uno scherzo “ha ha ha! ci sei cascato fratello ha ha ha!” “molto divertente” disse Dylan con sarcasmo “e tu ti credi coraggioso come il tuo barboncino-bau” “barboncino lupo e comunque io sari un gande eroe” rispose Dylan “certo ma prima assicurati di avere i super-poteri” e se ne andò, subito dopo Dylan passo l’aspirapolvere per l’ingresso e non si era reso conto che il ragno caduto dalla valigetta si era arrampicato sull’aspirapolvere ed era andata sul polso di Dylan e lui continuò a brontolare “si certo i super-poteri, ma dai questo non e mica un film o un fumetto e dubito che adesso ci sarà un evento ironico e inaspettato che mi renderà un supereroe!” ma appena fini la frase il ragno morse Dylan sulla sua zampa e Dylan senti il pizzico “haia!” e levò il ragno dalla sua zampa, e l’impatto fu così forte che il ragno morì, Dylan si guardo il polso e vide ancora il segno ma si disse “non preoccuparti Dylan e solo un morsetto di ragno” e andò a fare la cena per la sua famiglia…

Nota: Questo e il primo capitolo e lo continuerò, il mio amico di instagram victory_the_designer a fatto molti disegni di Dylan con il costume, la storia e già stata pianificata mase qulcuno a dei suggerimenti su storie future sarò felice d ascoltarvi 


	2. strane abilità

ecco il secondo capitolo spero vi piaccia e se avete consigli su storie future sarò felice di ascoltarli, quindi iniziamo

**CAPITOLO 2: STRANE ABILITA**

Dopo che Dylan e stato morsicato da quel ragno e andato a preparare la cena per i suoi fratelli quando in casa entrarono i genitori, il suo patrigno Doug e sua madre biologica Delia appena entrarono Doug allargo le braccia e urlo felice “abbraccio!” e una valanga di cuccioli dalmata lo ricopri.

Delia sorrise alla cosa e chiese a Dolly “ciao Dolly allora dove è Dylan?” “e a preparare le ciotole per la cena” sua madre rispose “bene stasera ho una fame da lupo!” e andarono tutti nella sala da pranzo dove c’erano tutte le ciotole pronte ma videro anche Dylan che dormiva immerso nella sua ciotola, tutti un po’ risero ma alla fine svegliarono il ‘bello addormentato’

“Dylan, tesoro svegliati” disse Delia fregando la sua zampa sulla testa di suo figlio e lui si svegliò “waaaahhh scusate ragazzi sono un po’ assonnato, credo che stasera andrò a letto presto” rispose con ancora gli occhi cadenti, sua madre notò il segno sul suo braccio e chiese “come te lo sei fatto?” e Dylan rispose “niente mamma semplicemente un ragno mi ha morso, niente di preoccupante”.

E così dopo cena Dylan diede la buonanotte a tutti e andò a dormire, ma gli succedevano cose strane: si rigirava mentre dormiva e sentiva come delle scosse che fluivano in tutto il suo corpo e sangue dalla cima delle orecchie alla punta della coda e si svegliò all’improvviso, gli vennero strane vertigini e svenne…

LA MATTINA SEGUENTE…

Dylan aprì gli occhi con fatica si stiracchiò tutto appena in piedi vide l’orologio, erano le 10:13 e si disse: “wow ero veramente stanco per dormire così tanto” stava per raggiungere le scale ma mentre passava davanti a uno specchio notò qualcosa di strano nel suo fisico: era leggermente più robusto del solito come se si fosse allenato per un ‘intera settimana, flette il suo braccio mostrando un muscolo.

“non so che mi sia successo ma non mi dispiace!” andò giù al piano di sotto notando i cuccioli che facevano caos come ogni giornata e una Dolly un po’ irritata, “bene guarda chi e arrivato giù” “scusa Dolly se mi sono svegliato tardi, mamma e papà sono già andati?” “si certo fratello resta a controllare i cuccioli dentro io controllo quelli fuori” “ok”

così Dolly uscì nel giardino sul retro mentre Dylan rimase a guardare gli altri cuccioli, prese un libro e iniziò a leggerlo quando senti qualcosa nella sua testa come una specie di campanello di avvertimento, si guardò intorno e notò il trio Dimitri che stava per fare una delle loro bravate,

stavano per versare della pittura sul trio delle Tripla D cui nomi era: Déjgà vu, Destiny e Dallas, il cane maggiore si precipito subito per salvare le sorelle “Tripla D attenzione!!” e le spinse via dall’area di imbrattatura al loro posto venne colpito Dylan che era tutto ricoperto di vernice e le tripla D ringraziarono il fratello: “grazie Dylan” “c’eravamo appena fatte il pelo” “sei un vero salvatore. Ma il trio Dimitri era dell’opposto pensiero: “dai ci hai rovinato lo scherzo!”

“Bene allora voi tre venite subito a pulire questo casino!” li sgridò Dylan poi indicò suo fratello Dawkins “tu assicurati che non combinino niente mentre mi faccio un bagno!” “ok Dylan” rispose il cane nerd

Così Dylan si fece un bagno e prese un asciugamano per asciugarsi ripensando a quello che gli era successo prima, in qualche modo aveva previsto il pericolo, “vabbè sarà stato un caso” disse mettendo il panno sull’attaccapanni.

Ma non riuscì a staccarsi da esso, la sua zampa era praticamente incollata! “smettila di appiccicarti!” urlo tentando di staccarsi, si stacco con l’altra zampa ma anche con essa si appiccicò all’asciugamano, ci volle molta forza per staccarlo poi Dylan si disse guardandosi le zampe “ma… cosa… mi succede!”

Ecco il secondo capitolo spero vi stia piacendo la storia ripeto che se avete commenti su come migliorare la storia oppure consigli su storie future sarò felice di leggerli… 


	3. una grande scoperta

Ecco il terzo capitolo spero vi piaccia…

**CAPITOLO 3: una grande scoperta**

Dylan era spavento, non sapeva cosa gli stava succedendo, corse in fretta nella casa sull’albero a ragionare sul da farsi: “proprio non capisco, fino a ieri ero del tutto normale, ora riesco a prevedere parzialmente i pericoli e attaccarmi alle superfici,” “tutto e cominciato a farsi strano quando quel ragno mi ha morso…” dicendolo il suo tono divenne più calmo e lui riflette andando fuori dalla casa sull’albero, per fortuna non c’era nessuno fuori quindi non avrebbe visto nessuno, si avvicinò al muro di casa e si guardo la zampa.

“se ho ottenuto veramente l’abilita di attaccarmi alle superfici ed e successo dopo che quel ragno mi ha morso...” mise la sua zampa al muro e si attacco poi mise l’altra zampa e anche essi si attacco con concentrazione si arrampicò sul muro come un aracnide.

Nel frattempo, nel giardino della casa di fianco il vicino (spocchioso) dei dalmati Hugo il padrone della nemica di Dolly Clarissa, si stava godendo una tazza di tè coi biscotti e mentre beveva notò Dylan che si arrampicava sul muro come un ragno, guardò nella sua tazza pensano fosse un’allucinazione del Tè svuotò il liquido sul prato e sposto la teiera a qualche centimetro lontano da lui.

Tornando con Dylan ormai arrivato sul tetto della casa le sue prime parole furono… “che figata!!” così Dylan si mise a correre come non mai sui tetti delle case, saltando molto più in alto di quando non avesse saltato finora.

Dopo mezz’ora di corsa di fermo e tornò indietro quello che aveva fatto era incredibile voleva dirlo a tutta la sua famiglia e amici (ma soprattutto Portia) ma poi riflette ed iniziò ad avere pensieri folli: _se si fosse saputo in giro delle sue abilita scienziati, il governo o dio sa cosa potrebbero fare esperimenti sul povero Dylan e magari prenderebbero di mira la sua famiglia…_ “no non posso mettere in pericolo le persone a qui tengo, ma a chi lo posso dire…” ci riflette un po’ e gli veni in mente qualcuno, “si certo Dawkins!”

Cosi Dylan rientro in casa a cercare suo fratello Dawkins e l’ho noto mentre parlava con Dante “te lo detto per ben 1.500 volte gli alieni non esistono!” disse seccato Dawkins “ma certo che esistono fratello ingenuo… se gli alieni non esistono come lo spieghi: i cerchi nel grano, Atlantide, o il triangolo delle Bermuda!” Dawkins alzo il dito e stava per ribattere quando venne preso da suo fratello maggiore “Dawkins mi serve il tuo aiuto ora!” e lo portò nella casa sull’albero.

Dopo averlo messo giù Dylan parlò: “ok Dawkins ti ho portato per dirti che mi stanno accadendo cose strane…” “fisicamente e forse non ci crederai…”

“fratello, io sono un cane di scienza, io credo a tutto ciò che si quo: vedere, toccare e misurare” aggiunse Dawkins con un leggero tono di saccenteria…

“ok… ti faccio vedere…” e con un salto fulmineo il dalmata maggiore si attacco al soffitto della casa sull’albero come un ragno… 

Dawkins era scioccato e a bocca aperta non credeva ai suoi occhi.

“strano-forte vero!” disse Dylan con euforia guardando il fratello minore che era paralizzato, “Dawkins… ci sei?” chiese al fratellino che dopo un secondo e svenuto sul pavimento.

Ok allora continuate a mandarmi i vostri commenti e vi dico che mentre la leggete potete mettere la vostra personale colonna sonora con le canzoni che volete che secondo voi si adattano alla situazione quindi alla prossima! 


	4. Non si balla il tango senza il ragno

Ecco il quarto capitolo scrivetemi i vostri commenti…

**CAPITOLO 4: Non si balla il tango senza il ragno**

“Dawkins!” “Dawkins svegliati!” urlò Dylan vedendo il suo fratellino svenuto alla vista dei suoi poteri ma dopo due secondi di incoscienza si svegliò “D-Dylan ho fatto uno stano sogno in cui ti attaccavi al soffitto come un ragno…” “non era un sogno è successo qualche secondo fa!” puntualizzò il dalmata anziano, Dawkins stava per svenire di nuovo ma Suo fratello glielo impedì, appena recuperata la compostezza il cane più giovane parlò “c-come ci sei riuscito?!”

“ok Dawkins ti spiego… fino a ieri ero del tutto normale finché non sono stato morso da uno stano ragno, e sembra che in qualche modo mordendomi mi ha trasmesso le sue abilità!” rispose Dylan “e per questo che riesci ad arrampicarti sulle superfici e hai la stessa agilità di un aracnide!” disse Dawkins “forse hai anche la forza del ragno” “che cosa?” chiese Dylan “ho letto che i ragni sanno sollevare 173 volte il suo peso, prova sollevare quell’armadio” “ok, faro un tentativo…” e così Dylan prese con le sue zampe un armadio lì vicino e lo sollevò come se fosse una piuma “whooo!” “è incredibile!” disse Dylan posando l’armadio.

“hai notato altre abilità?” chiese il fratello più giovane, Dylan ci riflette e rispose “ti ricordi quando ho salvato le tripla D dallo scherzo dei Dimitri…” “sì fratello” rispose Dawkins in tono neutrale “qualche secondo prima che accadesse avevo la pelle d’oca su tutto il corpo e mi ha avvisato dell’imminente pericolo” gli disse Dylan “e semplice i ragni hanno il corpo coperto da sensori che gli avvisano degli imminenti pericoli” “davvero… giuro che non sottovaluterò più i ragni!” si disse Dylan “questo fenomeno potremo chiamarlo ‘istinto di sopravvivenza per difesa ultraelevato” disse Dawkins “non potremmo anche chiamarlo ‘senso di ragno?” Dylan ribatté “ok può andare” il dalmata minore aggiunse.

“aspetta Dylan, una cosa importante!” “i ragni tessono la ragnatela e tu” chiese Dawkins, Dylan ci rifletté… “credo che a quello non ci sono ancora arrivato!” “mmh” poi Dawkins di colpo chioccò le dita e esclamò “credo di poter inventare qualcosa per aiutarti!” così dopo un’ora circa il fratello minore tornò dal maggiore con una coppia di polsini “che cosa sono?” “lancia-ragnatele per lanciare la tua ragnatela ovviamente fratello” Dawkins rispose “come?” “vedi Dylan la tela dei ragni e una vitamina che si indurisce man mano che viene tessa” “e io sono riuscito a creare u composto abbastanza simile, ma molto più robusto!” “ottimo lavoro Daykins!” disse Dylan provandoseli “allora come funzionano?” vedi quel pulsante attaccato a quell’asticella sul palmo?” “si” “premi quel pulsante” Dylan obbedì al fratello e ‘twik!’ Dylan si lanciò una ragnatela sulla faccia… “Dawkins non aveva resistito dal ridere poi Dice al fratello “forse devi fare un po’ di pratica” “Fofse Bai fagione!” rispose Dylan mentre cercava di togliere la tela dalla faccia.

QUALCHE ORA PIU TARDI…

Così dopo molta pratica Dylan era pronto per la prova del nove, doveva cercare di colpire delle lattine a due metri di distanza, così Dylan preparò il colpo e con un colpo fulmineo colpi la prima lattina poi passo alla seconda infine alla terza, Dylan era molto contento “si ce lo fatta!” “bravo fratello adesso su che cosa lavoriamo…” stavano per fare altri esperimenti quando venne una dalmata molto euforica “hey ragazzi che cosa fate!” urlo Dolly Dawkins e Dylan erano nervosi e misero tutto in fretta e furia e quando Dolly entrò i due fecero come se non fosse successo niente

“allora cosa fate, cose da nerd” “eammh… si ceerto Dolly sai le cose che io e Dawkins facciamo…” disse nervoso Dylan e Dolly rispose “va bene che ne dite se mi accompagnate al parco vi farà bene un po’ di aria fresca…”

I due obbedirono e insieme agli altri cuccioli stavano andando al parco quando notarono tutti gli altri animali loro conosciuti stare all’entrata, Dolly si avvicinò a Snowball e chiese “che succede?” “a Dolly, dentro al parco ci sono dei bulli che ne anno preso il controllo e non fanno entrare nessuno” poi Dolly rispose “perché non se ne occupa Pearl?” poi Showball rispose “è andata a un raduno della polizia e tornerà dopo-domani” “e allora che facciamo senza il parco!” ora tutti i cuccioli erano impazziti e Dante era partito con le sue paranoie “E LA FINE DEL MONDO!!” Dylan sentendo la situazione capì una cosa, doveva aiutare i suoi amici e famiglia…

“Dawkins aiuta Dolly con i cuccioli, io devo fare una cosa!” e corse a casa a prendere i suoi nuovi lancia-ragnatele e Pensò che potesse usare i suoi nuovi poteri e aiutare ma riflette… “aspetta non posso farmi vedere usare i miei poteri in pubblico!” “devo mascherarmi!” così cercò in giro a vedere se c’era qualcosa che poteva utilizzare, c’era una vecchia maglia rossa un passamontagna sempre rosso e una sciapa blu, non era granché ma decise di indossarli mise la maglietta il passamontagna e si legò la sciarpa alle zampe posteriori ora era pronto,

nel parco gli unici animali dentro erano un Doberman maschio, una volpe come Fergus ma con un orecchio mezzo tagliato e una cicatrice sul muso e un Rottweiler,

il Doberman disse “ragazzi e bello avere questo parco tutto per noi” “già amico” disse la volpe e poi il Rottweiler rispose “si ragazzi e sarà nostro per molto tempo!” stavano confabulando quando sentirono una voce “h-hey voi!” “chi ha parlato chiese il Doberman e lui e la sua banda guardarono da un'altra direzione vedendo Dylan con il costume e la volpe rispose con un sorriso maligno “guardate un supereroe!” il Doberman chiese “chi sei Tu?” poi Dylan rispose “I-i-io sono…” Dylan riflette ora doveva smettere di avere paura e con tutto il suo coraggio rispose “sono uno che detesta i bulli! E voi?” poi il Doberman parlò “il mio nome è Mike Gargan e questi sono i miei amici…” “Luke Dillon” indico la volpe “e lui invece è David Schulz”

“ok ora passiamo alla parte in cui ti picchiamo e ti appendiamo all’asta della bandiera” ghigno Gargan,

così il Doberman e i suoi amici caricarono su Dylan ma lui con un salto fulminei di precipitò su un albero vicino attaccandosi con i suoi nuovi poteri, la banda di teppisti era esterrefatta ma il loro capo non si lascio intimidire, “che cosa fai lassù!” Gargan chiese al dalmata travestito “cerco solo di stare lontano da voi,” poi decise di schernirli come barboncino lupo “davvero, prendersi un parco siete proprio banali ragazzi!” disse Dylan, ora Gargan e la sua banda erano proprio infuriati, saltarono per afferare il dalmata mascherato ma lui fece un salto mortale e si mise dietro al gruppo, Dillon saltò per attaccarlo ma Dylan lo colpì con la ragnatela e con un giro lo gettò su una panchina, poi Schulz gli diede un pugno e lo getto a terra con Dylan sopra, poi con la sa forza di ragno e le sue zampe posteriore gettò il Rottwelier ssu dei cestini dell’immondizia, ora il Doberman era davvero infuriato “sei morto, eroe” e lo gli saltò addosso con le fauci spalancate e Dylan stranamente vedeva tutto a rallentatore…

così dopo due secondi rallentati Dylan saltò e Gargan cadde a terra “ouch” gridò il Doberman disperato, Dylan disse soddisfatto “Non preoccupatevi ragazzi, la prossima volta vi andrà meglio!” “ragazzi scappiamo!” urlò Dillon “nò come diceva la mia prozia non ci si ritira!” Gargan dice, poi si girò vedendo Dylan con le braccia conserte e il sopracciglio alzato “ritirata!!” gridò il Doberman e lui e suoi amichetti scappavano ma Gargan si girò urlando “ci vendicheremo!!” e se ne andarono

Dylan era molto soddisfatto aveva usato i suoi nuovi poteri per fare l’eroe come barboncino lupo…

Ma mentre rifletteva una voce parve da dietro di lui “ciao!” Dylan si girò vedendo Dolly poi lei aggiunse “ti ho visto cacciare quei bulli, sei stato di grande aiuto…” Dylan cerco di rispondere con voce leggermente più roca “H-ho fatto solo quello che ritenevo giusto signorina” “allora hai un nome?” chiese Dolly Dylan ci riflette e mise insieme le prime parole che gli vennero in mente “il mio nome è…” “Dog…” “Spider-Dog!” (vi ricorda qualcosa?) “quindi ‘spider-dog’ rimarrai in giro quindi, dovrei presentarti mio fratello Dylan potresti insegnargli a essere meno nerd!” disse Dolly pur non sapendo che dietro quella maschera c’era proprio suo fratello “ok, signorina ora devo andare!” Disse Dylan alzando il braccio, ma lanciò per sbaglio una ragnatela e lo trascino per tutto il parco “tuuutto apppposto!” urlo Dylan e Dolly era un po’ perplessa dall’uscita dell’eroe…

Ecco il quarto capitolo, spero vi piaccia e che scrivete i vostri commenti, a proposito i cognomi dei membri della banda di teppisti vi ricordano qualcosa? Se vi viene in mente scrivetelo nei commenti, alla prossima


	5. L'amichevole SPIDER-DOG di quartiere

Ecco il quinto capitolo spero vi piaccia

**CAPITOLO 5: L’amichevole SPIDER-DOG di quartiere**

Dylan era tornato alla casa sull’albero ed era disteso sul pavimento a pensare a cosa aveva fatto… “ho appena sconfitto quei piantagrane come barboncino lupo…” “Dylan sei qui?” chiese Dawkins “si sono qui e sono più motivato che mai!” Saltò Dylan con agilità di fronte al fratello.

“E sai, dopo quello che è successo ho capito una cosa, con questi poteri potrei diventare…” e si mise in posa eroica poi continuo “un supereroe!” “proteggere gli innocenti, riscattare gli oppressi, far sì che Londra sia in pace!”

“sì Dylan ma secondo me devi trovarti un costume migliore” aveva ragione non poteva fare il vigilante con quattro vestiti a caso “ok forse hai ragione” aggiunse il dalmata anziano…

(il prossimo paragrafo e uguale alla scena del disegno del film di Sam Raini)

E così Dylan prese in prestito da Da Vinci un foglio, un cavalletto e dei pennarelli e così cercò di disegnare il suo costume, e dopo vari schizzi trovò il design perfetto: riprese i colori del suo costume improvvisato, disegno sulle parti rosse delle ragnatele e disegno al centro del petto un ragno nero… Dylan guardò con un sorriso il suo operato sapendo che sarebbe stato un costume fantastico…

“Dammi la tua borsa e ti lascerò andare!” urlò un uomo con indosso un passamontagna e con coltello in mano ad una Donna, la Donna spaventata diede la borsa all’uomo ma appena il borseggiatore prese la borsa un’ombra rossa e blu prese il ladro e gli fece cadere la borsa la donna si riprese la borsa chiedendosi chi l’avesse aiutata…

Un’alta volta invece stavano rapinando una gioielleria ma quando Pearl e i suoi colleghi arrivarono videro i ladri avvolti in una ragnatela e attaccato ad uno di loro c’era un biglietto Pearl lo lesse e c’era scritto: ‘dal vostro amichevole spider-dog di quartiere!’ dopo il cavallo si chiese “chi è spider-dog?”

Era una domanda che tutti a Londra si ponevano e sui giornali non si parlava d’altro, sulle prime pagine c’era scritto:

**CANE MASCHERATO SVENTA RAPINA!**

**SPIDER-DOG TERRORIZZA MALAVITA!**

**CRIMINI IN DIMINUIZIONE GRAZIE AL VIGILANTE CANINO!**

E su un grattacielo un cane mascherato che noi conosciamo bene stava guardando dall’alto il posto migliore a cui appendersi con la ragnatele appena trovò il punto giusto lanciò la ragnatela e si gettò dondolando da una ragnatela all’altra… “Yhoooowoooo!!” continuò a volare per le strade di Londra e tutti gli umani e gli animali lo stavano ammirando librarsi in aria, tutti dicevano: “vai spider-dog!” “sei tutti noi!” e Dylan che gridava con gioia “BUONGIORNO LONDRAAAAA!”

E così Dylan ritorno nella sua casa sull’albero dopo una dura giornata di lavoro da eroe, si tolse il costume e i lanciaragnatele e li mise in uno scompartimento segreto poi scesa dalla casetta per rientrare in casa sua.

Dylan sapeva che tutti a Candem Town conoscevano spider-dog c’era chi lo amava e chi lo criticava, ma nessuno lo amava come la famiglia dalmata:

c’erano il tri Dimitri che stavano cercando di imitare le sue acrobazie con una corda legata al soffitto, c’era Da Vinci che stava dipingendo un murales in giardino in suo onore, DJ che stava scrivendo una canzone dedicata a lui e Dylan trovò la cosa un po' ironica perché una volta aveva detto che se Dylan fosse un tipo di Musica sarebbe uno di quel tipo che si sente in un ascensore, le tripla D che fantasticavano su chi si potesse nascondere dietro quella maschera ed infine Dante che diceva a tutti teorie sul fatto che ‘spider-dog’ era un alieno.

Insomma, Dylan era felice del fatto che senza saperlo i suoi fratelli stavano idolatrando il pragmatico, noioso, iperprotettivo e maniaco delle pulizie Dylan (soprattutto il trio Dimitri che proprio non lo rispettava affatto)

Comunque, in quel momento entrarono Delilah e Doug e si misero a tavola per mangiare sentendo il telegiornale che diceva: ‘Oggi due operai stavano cadendo da un palazzo ma per loro fortuna e intervento spider-dog, il nuovo difensore e vigilante di Londra!”

“whooo spider-dog è un mito!” dice Delgado “devo darti ragione da quando è arrivato lui le strade di Londra sono diventate molto più sicure!” aggiunse Doug

“ma perché indossa una maschera?” chiese Dizzy “già se fa buone azioni perché nascondersi?” poi Delilah rispose “perché probabilmente vuole tenere al sicuro i suoi amici e famiglia” Dylan sorrise perché aveva proprio colto nel segno.

“sapete io l’oh conosciuto!” disse Dolly poi fece spallucce a Dylan “e gli ho chiesto di insegnati ad essere meno nerd” “molto divertente Dolly ma sapete una cosa io e lui siamo amici.” “DAVVERO!!!” urlò l’intera famiglia “dai Dylan ci stai mentendo…” disse Dawkins (per non destare sospetti visto che era l’unico a sapere che Dylan e Spider-dog erano lo stesso cane) “no ragazzi non vi sto mentendo… e tirò fuori una foto di lui e spider-dog in posa da amici… (quello che indossava il costume era Dawkins, avevano scattato quella foto per situazioni simili) “C’E LO FAI CONOSCERE!” urlarono i cuccioli… e Dylan rispose: “a tempo debito ragazzi”.

Quando fu notte tutti andarono a Dormire, tutti tranne un certo dalmata adolescente, perché era l’ora della sua ronda notturna… “bene Londra vediamo cosa mi offri stanotte!” Disse Dylan dondolando con le ragnatele per le vie delle città.

Nel frattempo, in una fabbrica di croccantini un trio di Animali che conosciamo bene stava effettuando atti non precisamente legali… “Dai David sto morendo di fame!” urlò il Doberman al suo collega rottweiler che stava cercando di scassinare un camion pieno di cibo per animali, “ho quasi finito Gargan non mettermi fretta” “ha ragione” disse Dillon “vedrai che appena lo aprirà il camion potremmo abbuffarci quanto voglia…” non riuscì a finire la frase che una ragnatelo lo tirò su violentemente ma in totale silenzio “ci sono quasi…” disse schulz “bene” il doberman si girò “perché sto morendo di fame!” si rigirò vedendo che il suo collega era sparito “Luke…” chiese al suo collega volpe ma notò che era sparito “r-ragazzi se è uno scherzo non mi piace affatto!” si rigiro e rigiro non trovando nessuno di loro, ma il silenzio terminò quando senti una voce dietro di lui “allora Gargan non saluti un vecchio amico?” il doberman si voltò guardando spider-dog Mike gli chiese “tu-tu chi sei? e come sai il mio nome?” Dylan fece il fino pensieroso e rispose in tono scherzoso “non ricordi sono il tipo che qualche giorno fa al parvo ve ne ha date di santa ragione…” e così al ladruncolo gli vennero in mente i ricordi imbarazzanti e urlo con rabbia “ora mi ricordo di tè, ficcanaso!” e provo a colpirlo ma Dylan lo schivò e gli parlo con lo stesso tono scherzoso “mi offendi parecchio amico…” e schivo una altro colpo “puoi chiamarmi stupefacente, fantastico, spettacolare…” disse continuando a schivare colpi “ma per te sono il tuo amichevole spider-dog di quartiere” e con uno scatto fulmineo Dylan scivolò sotto il suo avversario e gli diede un forte pugno che lo fece volare sul soffitto, ma il nostro amico mascherato lo blocco con una ragnatala.

Allora Il doberman notò che di fianco a lui c’erano i suoi colleghi che mugugnavano con il muso tappato e Mike disse con rabbia a Dylan “facci scendere!” e il cane mascherato rispose “non preoccupatevi ragazzi, tra un po’ la ragnatela si dissolverà, ma nel frattempo arriverà la polizia, “tu sei morto tu se…” ma Dylan tappo la sua faccia con una ragnatela e salto su una finestra aperta “non preoccupatevi ragazzi vi spedirò una torta quando sarete in prigione ma senza la lima…”

E così Dylan uscì dalla fabbrica dondolando su è giù sapendo che questo era solo l’inizio di una fantastica carriera…

Continuate a scrivere i vostri commenti e buona giornata…


	6. Che dio salvi i Corgi reali

Ecco il sesto capitolo spero vi piaccia…

**CAPITOLO 6: Che dio salvi i Corgi reali**

Era mattina e per Dylan e i cuccioli iniziò la routine quotidiana: svegliarsi, lavarsi i denti, fare colazione e giocare in giardino.

Dylan e Dolly stavano sorvegliando i cuccioli quando i due dalmata anziani sentirono dietro di loro una voce sgradevole: “saaaalllve!” e videro dietro sulla cima del muretto Clarissa che salutava Dylan con un sorriso largo molto forzato e stava agitando la zampa su e giù Dolly si mise le zampe sulla bocca cercando di trattenere le risate ma Clarissa ruppe il silenzio “allora come sta la mia famiglia di dalmata preferita…!” continuo col sorriso forzato “che cosa vuoi Clarissa?” chiese Dylan con le zampe conserte e in tono seccato “vedi Dyli-eamh volevo dire Dylan, tu conosci Spider-dog?” “certo, che cosa vuoi dal mio amico?” puntualizzo con fermezza “vedi io darò una festa in giardino questa domenica…” disse Clarissa vantandosi “e mi stavo chiedendo se potessi chiedere al tuo amico di fare una piccola comparsata, per favore!” chiese con tono supplichevole, Dylan fece un sorriso furbo e disse con sfacciataggine: “Be… Clarissa… io potrei farlo, ma potrei anche non farlo!” e se ne andò lasciano il corgi con un palmo di naso…

Nel frattempo, un American pitbull terrier si stava muovendo in molto molto furtivo tra le strade di Candem arrivando ad un negozio di musica in disuso il cane andò nel vicolo di fianco e si mise davanti ad un vecchio poster di una Band si avvicino e disse sotto voce: “briscola la biscia” e un microfono gridò: password riconosciuta e il poster si apri mostrando il vano di un mini-ascensore il cane entrò e scese di molti piani sotto terra finché non raggiunse un laboratorio che si trovava in una stazione della metropolitana abbandonata il pitbull scese dall’ascensore e si inoltrò nel laboratorio e chiese con fare pauroso: “v-v-voleva vedermi capo” e una voce dal forte accento russo rispose dalla parte più oscura del laboratorio: “certo Derek volevo chiederti una cosa…” e un lungo braccio cibernetico tentacolare con degli artigli teneva la valigetta con i ragni, Derek senza sapere che stava accadendo rispose “e allora capo, e la valigetta con i ragni quale è il problema?” e l’ombra che controlla il tentacolo continuo…. “vedi in questa valigia dovevano esserci 31 ragni” “sì e allora” chiese Derek spaventato “bene pomoshchnik* allora perché c’è ne SONO SOLO TRENTA!!!” (*assistente in russo) urlò la voce mostrando la valigetta con la provetta rotta, Derek stava per ribattere quando il tentacolo gli avvolse la gola mentre lui soffocava e mentre Derek stava per inalare l’ultimo respiro la tv disse: “Spider-dog il nuovo eroe di Londra.!” e il tentacolo mollo la presa permettendo al terrier di respirare e continuarono a guardare il notiziario “molti lo amano e alcuno lo criticano, ma la domanda che ci poniamo tutti e chi è questo famoso eroe? E cosa farà la prossima volta.” 

Il tentacolo spense la tv e la voce continuo: “sei fortunato pomoshchnik non ti ucciderò” “davvero?” “certo, ma credo sia ora di organizzare una piccola chiacchierata d’affari” e il tentacolo prese un telecomando ed attivò un grande drone con quattro tentacoli meccanici…

Per Dylan i suoi poteri sono utili per aiutare la gente ma sono ancor più utili per le faccende domestiche, grazie al suo potere adesivo riusciva a spolverare anche sul soffitto, e grazie al senso di ragno riusciva a capire se Dolly e Diesel fossero stati nei paraggi così avrebbe potuto evitare a loro di sporcare.

In poche parole, per certe situazioni questi poteri erano ‘manna dal cielo’…

In quel momento Dylan stava passando l’aspirapolvere, sul soffitto e poteva farlo liberamente Dolly aveva portato i cuccioli al parco e lui aveva campo libero… stava continuando quando sentì il campanello ‘din-don’ e Dylan rispose “c’è qualcuno devo rendermi presentabile” e con un salto aggraziato tornò sul pavimento ed andò ad aprire la porta trovandosi dietro Pearl il cavallo agente di polizia di Candem

“qual buon vento ti porta qui?” chiese il damata “ho sentito che sei amico di Spider-dog, corretto?" “be si carissima Pearl” “be vorrei chiederti una cosa…” “sì di pure” rispose il dalmata con orgoglio “chiederesti al tuo amico di non interferire con il nostro lavoro!” Dylan era spiazzato “cosa! Che intendi con non interferire, lui è un eroe aiuta le persone” rispose arrabbiato Dylan e Pearl rispose con arroganza “un eroe, puff! Lui è un fenomeno da baraccone, è un mattacchione!” “fenom… guarda che lui fa l’80% per cento del vostro lavoro vi sta aiutando!” “e bene invece hai torto, noi c’è la caviamo perfettamente, e siamo anche molto occupati quindi noi non ci seve preoccuparci anche per una sottospecie di anarchico arrampicamuri che fa il karatè contro dei topi d’appartamento indossando un costume di carnevale” ora Dylan era furibondo ma cercava di controllarsi e rispose: “be io invece penso che stia facendo un ottimo lavora” rispose seccato Dylan “peggio per te” “a giusto i corgi reali gireranno tutta Londra domani e non voglio che quell’aracnide sia in zona, capito, ok arrivederci” concluse il cavallo sbattendo la porta… poi a Dylan gli venne un sorriso furbo e disse “Ok io non verrò… io ci sarò!”

Il giorno dopo Dylan stava seguendo la carrozza dei corgi reali in totale anonimato, “o si spider-dog il vigilante furtivo…” parlò in terza persona seguendo i corgi da una distanza che nessuno lo notasse “si nasconde nella notte, be in realtà sarebbe giorno ma non c’è tempo per i sofismi” continuo a correre sui muri e lanciare ragnatele tra i grattacieli.

Dopo un’ora di slanci il cane mascherato segui la carrozza fino al tower bridge tutto sembrava volgere tranquillo quando all’improvviso un robot tentacolare iniziò ad attaccare la carrozza c’erano persone che urlavano che scappavano la polizia aveva sbarrato il ponte ma dovevano ancora aspettare la SWAT.

Dylan stava guardando la scena e iniziò a spaventarsi “HO NO! AIUTO QUALCUNO LI SALVI!” qualche secondo dopo si fece un facepalm e si disse “Ha giusto!” e salto al salvataggio…

I corgi erano visibilmente spaventati il robot aveva quasi distrutto la carrozza e stava per afferrare i cani al suo interno “hei tu lattina ambulante!” quando tutti incluso il robot sentirono una voce dietro di loro il robot si girò vedendo Dylan appoggiato al muro in una posizione disinvolta, “Whoaw! davvero non sapevo che i frutti di mare in scatola si fossero ribellati!” la macchina lo identificò e cercò di prenderlo con un tentacolo ma Dylan fece un salto mortale ed iniziò a correre verso in cento del robot appena arrivò al centro rispose: “davvero, tutto qui?” ma Dylan non si rese conto che un tentacolo da dietro era nel suo mirino e lo prese, “hai hai hai… “certo amico che stringi forte!..” e il tentacolo iniziò ad agitare il dalmata mascherato come una bibita gassata “hahahahaaha, tiiiiiiiiiii preeeeeeego, smettila!!!” e il tentacolo si ammosciò.

A Dylan gli girava ancora la testa “oooook quuuesto e il mio primo rodeo” e torno in sé, ma doveva ancora ideare un piano, e il suo occhio cadde sul lato al disotto del robot “ma certo!” e con tutta la sua forza di ragno Dylan si liberò dalla presa del robot e con le ragnatele e il potere adesivo arrivò al luogo desiderato ed infine con la su forza fece un buco per entrare nel robot “ok facciamo un po' di manutenzione!” si disse sfregando le zampe…

Nello stesso momento il robot stava per sferrare un altro attacco ai corgi ma all’improvviso la piovra gigante impazzi fece strane mosse delle scariche elettriche uscivano dal guscio meccanico, si mise addirittura a ballare il Moonwalk e fece infine il saluto militare prima di cadere come un albero caduto ci fu silezio tombale per qualche secondo prima che un pugno fece un buco nella corazza e ne usci un barcollante Spider-dog i corgi ringraziarono l’eroe mascherato e lui rispose “E stata solo ordinaria amministrazione!” quando la polvere si posò dei Giornalisti con la polizia stavano cercando di raggiungere Dylan ma lui volò via con la ragnatela e urlò “sc usate niente interviste!” ma nessun umano capì ciò che diceva…

Però nessuno sapeva che nel robot c’era una telecamera che era ancora attiva e che mostrava le immagini di tutto il combattimento a distanza sul computer nel laboratorio segreto dei nostri due animali misteriosi “M-m-mi dispiace capo ma il nostro drone è andato distrutto…” ma la voce russa continuò “non preoccuparti mio caro pomoshchnik, era quello che avevo programmato…” e un tentacolo meccanico fece fermare il video ad un immagine ferma di Spider-dog, “bravo pronyrlivyy…*” (ficcanaso in russo) “avrai anche vinto questo round ma hai già perso la guerra…” e spense il computer.

Salve ah tutti scusate per il ritardo, mi raccomando scrivetemi i vostri commenti per dirmi che ne pensate o per dare suggerimenti, il titolo di questo capitolo e un gioco di parole commentate se l’avete capito, alla prossima ci vediamo.


	7. Il pericolo è incombente

Salve ragazzi, scusa se ci ho messo tanto per questo capitolo ero preso da Questioni personali allora bando agli indugi e iniziamo…

**CAPITOLO 7: il pericolo è incombente**

Dylan stava tornando a casa dopo aver salvato i corgi reali da un robot piovra, e non vedeva l’ora di riposarsi con una bella dormita.

Appena arrivo nella casa sull’albero del suo cortile entro dal lucernario arrampicato al soffitto e chiudendolo dietro con la zampa posteriore senza fare rumore, subito dopo con un saltò aggraziato atterro sul pavimento e si tolse la maschera, Dylan sospirò e parlò “Bene finalmente posso godermi una meritata dormita…” disse girandosi, ma si ritrovo qualcuno nel momento sbagliato…

Era Dolly scioccata con la bocca aperta e con il suo Skateboard in zampa, ma era così sconvolta che lo fece cadere, Dylan era imbarazzato e gridò a bassa voce: “che cosa ci fai qui!” e Dolly con tutta la voce che aveva in quel momento disse: “T-t-tu sei Spider-dog?! Quello sui giornali” “N-non è vero!” “non mentirmi Dylan eri sul soffitto!” gli gridò Dolly irritata “ok, ok, ok, forse è meglio se ti siedi.” Gli disse Dylan ed iniziò a raccontare tutta la storia…

Dopo molte spiegazioni…

“whoo bro, davvero eri tu quello nel parco!” e Dylan annui “vorrei chiederti una cosa” parlò Dolly “cosa?” chiese Dylan “quanto lontano puoi sparare le ragnatele?” chiese Dolly guardandolo con occhi meravigliati, Dylan scettico da quella domanda rispose: “non lo so!” “ho è per caso mangi le mosche?” “chiese Dolly “no!” rispose Dylan.

E Dolly continuò con le domande finché non andarono a dormire, ma neanche il mattino dopo si era fermata quando Dylan apri gli occhi si ritrovo Dolly a chiedergli: “lavori con la polizia?” “diciamo che tra il mio alter ego e la polizia non corre buon sangue!” quando Dylan si stava lavando i denti… “puoi sputare veleno?” e Dylan con uno sguardo leggermente infastidito rispose: “no!” e a colazione… “quindi sei stato morso da un ragno modificato, posso farmi mordere anche io?” chiese Dolly sottovoce “il ragno è morto Dolly” rispose Dylan “a ok” aggiunse la sorella, e quando si stavano avviando nella casa sull’albero… “puoi invocare un esercito di ragni?” ora Dylan era arrivato al limite “ok basta domande!” disse severamente “va bene comunque perché andiamo nella casa sull’albero?” “Dawkins voleva parlarmi di “certe questioni” “aspetta Dylan quindi…” “si Dolly Dawkins e l’unico oltre a te che conosce il mio segreto!” e così i due dalmati adolescenti salirono nella casa sull’albero e videro Dawkins trafficare con il suo tablet e Dylan parlò: “ciao Dawkins” il cucciolo intelligente si girò e Disse “ciao Dylan ti volevo dire della tua…” lui vide Dolly e si blocco ma Dylan lo rassicuro “non preoccuparti fratellino lei lo sa!” Dawkins sospirò e continuò “vedi Dylan dopo la tua recente battaglia contro il Robot…” “sì è vero sono stato mitico!” si pavoneggiò Dylan “datti una calmata Hercules!” puntualizzo Dolly “comunque Dylan,” continuo Dawkins “forse dovremmo cercare di capire da dove viene quel robot!” “perché fratellino, l’ho sconfitto che conta da dove viene?” “perché magari chi l’ha creato potrebbe essere un pericolo per le altre persone e se si presentasse!” gridò il cucciolo “be signor so tutto io, se si presenterà mi metterò il costume e lo rispedirò da dove è venuto!” e i due si guardarono con un occhiata molto velenosa e Dolly a disagio disse “ok questa è una faccenda tra voi e io me ne vado…” e Dolly scese dalla casa sull’albero, e i due fratelli biologici continuarono la loro discussione “sai Dylan secondo me i tuoi poteri ti hanno dato alla testa!” “oooooooh sentite chi parla, tu sei solo invidioso del fatto che io ho avuto la fortuna di essere morso da quel ragno radioattivo, e tu no” gli gridò Dylan “be sappi che sono stato io a costruirti gli spara-ragnatele e che ti ha aiutato a fare il costume!” replico Dawkins Dylan arrabbiato Urlò “è vabene ora basta!” ed ando a mettersi il suo costume, “non ho intenzione di stare con te un minuto di più saputello!” insultò Dylan e Dawkins arrabbiato “bene signor egocentrico torna a fare l’idolo delle folle, non voglio rivedere la tua faccia per un bel po'!” urlo Dawkins daldogli le spalle, ed insieme gridarono “BENE!” e Dylan salto dalla casa sull’albero per la sua solita ronda…

Non si vedeva la faccia di Dawkins ma si capiva che era arrabbiato e offeso e subito dopo una lacrima cadde sul pavimento di legno…

Dylan era ancora arrabbiato mentre con agilità attraversava le case di Candem…

“A volte Dawkins è insopportabile!” “vabbè questo giro mi calmera…” e mentre con le ragnatele si lancio per i tetti delle case il dalmata mascherato sentì una voce gridare “AIUTO SPIDER-DOG SALVAMI!” “ecco la mia occasione!” e così Dylan segui la voce fino a un vicolo buoi dove c’era una donna con lunghi capelli biondi un maglioncino rosa e jeans continuava con la stessa frase, Dylan si avvicinò a lui con ma massima calma “tranquilla signora sono qui per aiutarla!” ma quando sposto i capelli capi che in realtà era un manichino con attaccato una cassa audio e nascosta da una parrucca, “ma che cos…” cercò di parlare Dylan quando sentì una voce da dietro dire “buona notte!” e prima che potesse girarsi senti una forte scarica elettrica dietro di lui e cadde a terra tutto divenne nero e svenne.

Ciao a tutti scusate per il ritardo e la tanta pazienza ma finalmente ho finito il capitolo 7 continuatemi a scrivere i vostri commenti e forse finita questa storia proverò a continuare quella dei power rangers prima di scrivere altre storie associate a questa, buona lettura e alla prossima!


	8. Un'amara sconfitta

**CAPITOLO 8: un’amara sconfitta…**

La vista di Dylan iniziò a tornare, e l’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era il manichino e la voce che l’ha folgorato, si guardo in giro con la testa e scoprì di trovarsi in una specie di laboratorio e in più era legato a una sedia “fantastico, sono stato rapito!” si lamentò Dylan quando una voce dal forte accento russo lo interruppe: “benvenuto, Spider-dog!” e dall’ombra usci un Laika russo marrone e bianco che indossava un camice da Laboratorio e dei grandi occhiali spessi e lo guardava con un sorriso maniacale, “T-Tu ci sei? Dove mi trovo? E perché mi hai rapito?!” chiese Dylan arrabbiato “o dove sono le mie buone maniere…” “il mio nome è Sergei ‘Oliver’ Octavius” rispose il Laika “e ti trovi nel mio laboratorio sotterraneo” il cane illustro al suo ostaggio il laboratorio, “e mi scuso ma mi servivano misure estreme, per condurti qui!” Dylan che stava ascoltando irritato il suo rapitore “comunque non ho ancora capito perché mi hai portato qui?” “ebbene amico mio ti ho condotto qui per farti…” “una proposta!”

Dylan era incuriosito “U-una proposta?” e il Laika continuò “certo, non ti sei mai domandato da dove venisse il ragno che ti ha morso?” e il cane con il camice schiocco le dita e arrivo il suo assistente Derek con una valigetta e Dylan lo riconobbe immediatamente “tu, tu sei il cane che mi ha fulminato e rapito!” “si il mio nome è Derek e sono l’assistente del dottor Octavius” e Derek aprì la valigetta mostrando le trenta provette rimaste con dei ragni simili a quelli che ha morso Dylan.

I filli celebrali del Dalmata entrarono in funzione e capì tutto “ma allora vuol dire…” e il dottore continuò con un sorriso maniacale “certo quelli sono ragni che ho geneticamente modificato…” Il dottore girò intorno al dalmata mascherano continuando a parlare “avevo fatto molti test su quei ragni e hanno tutti… fallito!” “ma tu sei un caso eccezionale,” “quindi ecco la mia proposta: io voglio reclutarti per il mio piano di vendetta!” Dylan era spiazzato: “aspetta?! Piano di vendetta?” “giusto e meglio che mi spiego…” e il Laika si sedette ed iniziò a raccontare:

“Vedi la mia famiglia e immigrata qui in Inghilterra nel 1885 per fuggire dalla dittatura comunista, e noi eravamo particolari… avevamo una mente davvero geniale e la tecnologia che costruivamo era molto in avanti per i tempi, noi desideravamo solo cambiare il mondo in meglio, ma dopo un po' gli altri animali iniziarono ad avere molta paura di noi…” e il tono del dottore iniziava a diventare velenoso “ci insultavano, ci additavano, ci maltrattavano, poi passo tutto alle orecchie degli antenati dei Corgi reali” poi il tono passò alla rabbia “la mia famiglia a provato a spiegare hai Corgi reali che non volevamo fare del male a nessuno, ma loro erano ignoranti come quelli che governavano, e ci hanno cacciati dalla citta…”

“ma ora sono tornato e grazie a te!” indicò Dylan “eliminerò i corgi reali e prenderò il controllo di questa città!”

Dylan non aveva intenzione di collaborare con questo pazzo “n-no non collaborerò mai con te!” il dottor Octavius si giro di scatto con la faccia accigliata e Derek spaventato andò a nascondersi.

“tu, stai facendo un grosso errore!” e Dylan rispose: “no tu stai facendo un grosso errore, le persone che hanno maltrattato la tua famiglia non ci sono più, non devi farlo per forza!” “certo che lo farò caro pronyrlivyy, allora non mi servi!” appena finì la frase Dylan riuscì a slegare la corda e si mise in posizione di battaglia “bene dottore il tuo folle piano finirà fra 0,2 secondi” ma il Laika con un sorriso maniacale fece qualche passo indietro e rispose con nonchalance “no sei tu che finirai…” e il Laika si tolse il camice da laboratorio rivelando che era vestito con una tuta verde scuro con dei segni neri, poi premendo un telecomando delle braccia meccaniche gli attaccarono sulla placca metallica che aveva sulla schiena quattro tentacoli lunghi e neri con alla fine degli artigli con le punte di colore verde fosforescenti, i quattro tentacoli tirarono su il Dr Octavius di qualche metro facendolo molto più grande e Dylan era visibilmente spaventato ma dopo qualche minuto gli venne in mente qualcosa: “fammi indovinare, il robot tentacolare che ho distrutto era tuo vero?” “sei un cane davvero perspicace Spider-dog, ma non riuscirai a sconfiggere il potente DR OCOPUS!”

“ha davvero Doc Ock,” e lanciò una ragnatela su uno dei suoi tentacoli e si precipito contro di lui ma poco prima che lo colpisse un altro tentacolo lo prese alla testa e lo scaraventò contro il muro, Dylan cercava di muoversi ma un altro tentacolo gli blocco il corpo, poi il Dr Octopus si avvicinò al suo volto sofferente e gli disse sempre con un sorriso maniacale “te l’avevo detto che non dovevi metterti contro di me…” “t-t-tu… non la pas-s-serai… liscia, io t-ti fermerò!” il Laika si mise a sghignazzare e continuò “tu non potrai mai sconfiggermi, e sai perché?” “perché tu sei solo un cucciolo… un cucciolo che crede ancora di poter raddrizzare il mondo a colpi di spada!”

E il dottore tolse i tentacoli che tenevano Dylan e cadde a terra, i suoi muscoli erano paralizzati e non sapeva se fosse per il dolore, per paura oppure entrambe le cose, ma una cosa era certa, lui non era un avversario come gli altri dopo qualche minuto agonizzante il Dr Octopus con uno dei suoi tentacoli prese per le zampe Dylan e il Laika lo guardo a testa in giù.

“Ascolta attentamente… non… intralciarmi!” e con violenza gettò Dylan nell’ascensore, e mentre le porte si chiudevano Dylan poteva ancora vedere per qualche secondo il cane che l’aveva fatto sentire un perdente…

Appena le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero Derek uscì dal suo nascondiglio con timore e chiese al suo capo “allora capo che cosa devo fare?” e il dottore rispose “preparati abbiamo molto da fare!”

Appena Dylan uscì dall’ascensore scappò via con le sue zampe, non aveva la forza di oscillare con le ragnatele, ed andò in un vicolo buio e si tolse il costume…

Restò lì per dei minuti a guardarlo e riflettere “ma quindi aveva ragione, io sono soltanto uno che cerca solo l’emozione e la gloria?” poi gli venne in mente come si è comportato negli ultimi giorni e oggi con Dawkins…

Lui voleva solo essere un eroe ma ha solo fatto soffrire tutti quelli che gli stavano accanto…

aveva deciso, Dylan con le lacrime negli occhi butto il costume nella spazzatura e ritornò verso casa piangendo sapendo che non sarebbe più stato spider-dog.


	9. rinascita

**CAPITOLO 9: rinascita**

Dylan stava tornando a casa con ancora le lacrime agli occhi, era stato una pessima persona, un pessimo eroe, e un pessimo… fratello.

Per tornare a casa decise di prendere la strada più lunga e tagliare nel parco, ma iniziò ad essere un po' stanco per tutta la camminata che ha fatto, così decise di sedersi vicino a una panchina e restare a riflettere sugli errori che aveva fatto quando senti una voce vicino a lui “c’è qualcosa che non va cagnolino?” “Dylan si girò e vide un uomo anziano sulla settantina con i capelli bianchi tirati all’indietro, baffi folti e anch’essi bianchi e occhiali da sole che lo guardava con fare curioso.

Dylan rispose dando per scontato che non l’avrebbe capito: “ho avuto una giornata terribile ma me la meritavo…” e l’uomo gli rispose “dai non devi darti la colpa…” Dylan era scioccato che l’uomo riusciva a capirlo, ma era troppo triste per cercare di capire e continuò “da quando ho ricevuto per caso questi… ‘talenti’ ho cercato di aiutare le persone ma sono stato un fallimento…” e delle lacrime gli sgorgarono dagli occhi.

“a ogni eroe capita di fallire ma si rialza sempre” continuò l’uomo con fare gentile, “io non sono un eroe, sono solo un cucciolo, un cucciolo che ha commesso solo errori negli ultimi giorni” “ho trattato mio fratello come… spazzatura, e per la mia arroganza un criminale sta per scatenare l’inferno!” e si guardò le zampe posteriori continuando “perché l’universo ha deciso di punirmi con questa… maledizione” e il dalmata si accasciò a terra sofferente, poi l’uomo continuò: “forse l’universo non ti ha dato i tuoi talenti per punirti ma perché ha deciso che tu sei la persona giusta per usarli ricorda… _“da un grande potere derivano grandi responsabilità!”_

Sentendo quella frase a Dylan gli venne una strana sensazione, aveva capito, doveva smettere di piangersi addosso e risolvere i suoi problemi così si mise a correre verso casa sua gridando “la ringrazio signore!” e l’uomo guardò sorridente il dalmata correre via…

Dylan arrivo a casa in fretta e furia e Salì nella sull’albero, e lì c’era Dawkins a lavorare sui suoi esperimenti Dylan si avvicino cauto a lui e lo abbraccio forte Dawkins noto immediatamente il contatto non desiderato e cercò di dire: “ma, Dyl…” ma il fratello maggiore lo zitti e con le lacrime agli occhi disse “mi dispiace Dawkins” “mi dispiace davvero se mi sono comportato da egocentrico dovevo darti ascolto,” e appena lo lasciò Dawkins chiese “ma fratello che stai dicendo!” cos’ Dylan si mise a spiegare…

E così dopo una lunga spiegazione… “quindi Dylan uno scienziato pazzo vuole eliminare i Corgi reali e dobbiamo fermarlo?” Dylan mosse la testa su e giù in segno di risposta “e Dawkins dopo un secondo rispose: “accetto le tue scuse fratello” e Dylan con un sorriso chiese “allora quale è il piano?” il fratellino fece un sorriso furbo e rispose “porta il tuo costume devo apportagli qualche modifica…

E così Dylan andò a prendere il suo costume e i lanciaragnatele dalla spazzatura e un traduttore universale dal laboratorio di Doc Ock, li consegno a Dawkins che dopo qualche modifica glieli ridiede al fratello e gli spiego le migliorie…

“ok Dylan ascolta, ho migliorato i tuoi lanciaragnatele che ora possono sparare più fluido e ci ho aggiunto anche ragnatele elettriche per salutare i cattivi con 2000 volt di simpatia, ho aggiunto il traduttore universale al tuo collare per parlare con gli umani e per finire alla tua maschera ho aggiunto un auricolare e delle telecamere speciali nelle lenti che sono collegate al mio tablet così potremmo comunicare a distanza!” “Dawkins ti ho mai detto che sei il migliore…” lo stava per riabbracciare ma il fratellino lo fermò “no grazie fratello”

Subito dopo entrò Dolly e urlò “ragazzi avete sentito la notizia…” “fammi indovinare un cane con tentacoli di metallo ha rapito i corgi reali!” rispose Dylan impassibile “ma come…” “non c’è tempo Dolly dimmi dove si trovano!” “si trovano in quel grattacielo in costruzione a qualche kilometro da qui, ma perché?” “ti spiego dopo devo andare…” e Dylan indossò il suo costume e la maschera e saltando dalla finestra si disse fra sé “Preparati Doc Ock, sto venendo a prenderti!”

**Salve a tutti, volevo solo dirvi che questo e il mio penultimo capitolo prima di terminare questa storia e ho dovuto riscrivere il capitolo 8 perché mi ero saltato un pezzo, E ho scoperto che qualcuno ha scritto la sua versione di questa fanfic, vi dico subito che io non ho niente in contrario se qualcuno vuole fare la sua versione basta che scrive che l’idea originale è stata mia.**

**Comunque in questo capitolo ho messo un ospite speciale, sapete di chi sto parlando? Se lo sapete scrivetemelo nei commenti e… alla prossima!**

**Author's Note:**

> visto che questa storia l'avevo caricata in precedenza ogni tal volta aggiungerò un nuovo capitolo


End file.
